


If at first you don't succeed...

by diabla616



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabla616/pseuds/diabla616





	If at first you don't succeed...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NEStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She's all I ever had](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48242) by palis-delon. 



The first time Tony Stark asks her to marry him Pepper thinks it’s a joke.

  
It’s been a long, challenging day of damage limitation, and by the end of it Pepper is certain that whoever coined the phrase _there’s no such thing as bad publicity_ has never worked in the defence industry.

  
The current source of all of her frustrations is holed up, as usual, in his workshop. _Iron Maiden_ is playing from the speakers at ten times the volume required by normal people, and it’s much closer to midnight than Pepper would like it to be.

  
Tony is bent over his workstation, deep in concentration, evidently running on coffee and inspiration, and he staggers backwards slightly in shock when JARVIS turns his music off at Pepper’s request.

“Good afternoon Pepper”  
“Good _evening_ Tony,” she corrects, “It’s midnight, and I am going home. I have taken the liberty of leaving the up to date details of my meeting with the shareholders on your desk which-“

“Which I won’t read”  
“Which you _should_ read, because _I am going home_.“

  
“We should get married,” he says, “then you wouldn’t have to go home, because here would be home.”

  
Pepper ignores his outburst; she’s heard him propose much more outrageous suggestions in just as reasonable a manner. Certainly when she was younger, and newer to the company she’d fantasised- but then, she reminds herself, she’d grown up.

“That’s a kind offer, Mr Stark,” she replies, “but I really don’t have far to go, and Happy has the car ready for me.”

Years of working for Stark Industries, for Tony Stark in particular, have taught Pepper that even the slightest glance behind her as she leaves will mean losing at whatever game it is that Tony has decided to play this time.

 

\----

 

That incident is long forgotten by the next time Tony suggests marriage.

Tony’s bedsheets are soft, (so they should be, Pepper thinks, given how long it took her to source the correct cotton blend during Tony’s most demanding phase) and the bed feels bigger than any she’s used to. It’s a different experience finding herself in this position- usually Pepper is the one getting rid of Tony’s _indiscretions_ , not the one participating.

Tony is still asleep; another unusual occurrence, since Pepper is used to finding him deep in concentration in his workshop by now. Instead he’s sprawled across the bed, fast asleep, barely moving even as Pepper quietly extracts herself from beneath the covers.

She’s moving mostly on autopilot in the kitchen; coffee first; strong and sweet for Tony, white with sugar for her, then scrambled eggs for both of them.

When she returns Tony is awake albeit barely, though he perks up visibly at the sight of food and coffee.

“You are a lifesaver Pepper,” he says, in the most serious tone a man fresh from sleep can muster, “if you treat me like this everytime then I may have to marry you.”

Pepper smiles at him, and ignores this proposal too, though something inside her warms a little at the thought that Tony at least, clearly intends for there to be a repeat.

 

\----

It’s close to 2am, and Pepper already has the beginnings of a headache from the dim lights and bright, false smiles. This was much easier, she thinks, when all that was required of her were days of painstaking preparation, not the night itself.

Tony’s his usual exuberant self; meeting and greeting and introducing her to numerous people. Pepper holds tight to her Martini and tries to keep up.

There's a steady stream of high ranking businessmen and glamorous women, and Pepper knows them all, but not in this context. She can feel every one appraising her, assessing her suitability for this new role. 

"Recruiting internally are you these days, Stark?" asks a large man with a sneer. 

Tony's response is flippant, but minutes later Pepper catches sight of Happy discreetly escorting the man and his date, a blonde waif-thin girl wearing more jewellery than fabric, through a side door.

 

Either Tony has decided to be more selective with his introductions, or that was an anomaly, because the rest of the night goes smoothly; Pepper strikes up a conversation with a former classmate of Tony's, who is _delighted_ to meet her. 

"Tony has told me _so_ much about you, Miss Potts"

"Don't believe it," Pepper replies instinctively, "if I haven't written it for him it's probably not true. "

 

"You should keep this one Tony," she says with a laugh, "I like her."

“What do you say, Pep?” Tony asks, “want to make an honest man out of me?”

“I’m a P.A Tony,” she replies, “not a miracle worker.”

There’s a ripple of laughter among those paying attention, and Tony feigns a wounded expression, but Pepper is safe in the knowledge that his pride isn’t nearly so fragile. She isn’t entirely unconvinced anyway; _maybe someday_.

\----

 

 

The restaurant should be fully booked, Pepper isn’t quite sure how Tony has managed to seat them at the best table in the house, especially when she‘s not the one who booked anything. Even the toughest of his experiences haven’t quite beaten Tony’s love of luxury from him, and it shows tonight. A champagne reception greets them at New York’s most exclusive restaurant.

Tony’s clearly hiding something, because he’s talking a mile a minute about nothing in particular, but once the waiter arrives with their order Tony flashes him a wink and a fifty-dollar note, and then slides to his knees in front of her.

“Pepper-“

He’s interrupted by a commotion at the entrance; screaming and shouts of panic, and one much louder than all the confused voices, booming, “ _Iron Man_.”

Tony sighs and rubs his forehead once in frustration, before standing up and producing a slim metallic briefcase.

“Hold that thought Pep.”

It takes less than a second, and then it’s _Iron Man_ who is beside her, and they’re leaving the restaurant through the roof. Pepper isn’t sure she’ll ever become accustomed to the sensation of flying with Tony.

 ----

It's dark once Tony returns to safety in Stark tower, but the dim light can't quite obscure the cuts and bruises covering Tony's face. She should be used to _Iron Man_ by now; after all it's as valid a part of Tony's life as ever, though Pepper is always painfully aware of how _human_ Tony is. Even more so in times like this, when Tony's clearly exhausted, and hurt after a hard-won fight. It's difficult not to imagine, after all, just what might happen if the next time isn't a win.

 Tony grins at her, through the minute cuts, and shakes his head with a wry laugh, "Well... that wan't successful, I couldn't have picked a worse time to finally ask."

It wasn't, she knows, but Pepper's known her own answer for a long while to the question Tony was about to ask, and the fierce relief she feels now, at seeing him alive and well make this the perfect time.

"Ask me, Tony." Pepper tells him.

Tony frowns at her, confused for a split-second, then drops back down to one knee, still wearing the Iron Man suit. 

"Pepper Potts, Will you marry me?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
